


Shove

by tigg71



Series: Push to fall [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigg71/pseuds/tigg71
Summary: Billy crouched over him, hand still holding his chin, “What do you say Dominic?”A thousand responses whizzed through Dom’s mind and he looked up, eyes full of feeling, surprising them both with the longing that shone through. “Please?” he breathed the word almost like a prayer.





	Shove

“YOU. FUCKING. CUNT.” 

The red flashing button on his answering machine had heralded three little words, in a very angry sounding Scottish voice, when Dom had walked in the door. It was then he’d realized his mobile was off.

Worrying his bottom lip as the adrenaline started to wear off, he switched his mobile back on, wondering if he should just turn around and go back, when it rang. He picked up immediately.

“Man oh man, tell me you did not just do what I think you did?” Elijah’s tone was one of amused incredulity.

“Um…”

“You wound him up and bolted?” Elijah was laughing now.

Dom giggled, he couldn’t help it, Elijah’s laugh was infectious and he started to relax, some of the worry easing off.

“Well, it didn’t really go the way I planned and then suddenly I was out the door…”

“Dude, that’s awesome. You should have seen his face when he realized you’d gone.”

“Oh…” the levity was draining out of Dom’s voice now.

“You know he’s going to kill you, don’t you? He was doing fine, trying to look all sweetness and light, until he tried to get you on your mobile and it was switched off, threw the damned thing across the room.”

“Oh!” replaced by concern.

“This is so cool,” Lij enthused, “ I can’t wait to see what he does, Billy’s not exactly subtle when he’s pissed.”

“Shit, do you think I better…” Dom was starting to think that he’d seriously fucked up.

“Chucked us out. Hey, Orli thinks you’ve had some sort of fight. Didn’t have the heart to enlighten him, you know he’d freak. Said he might drop in on you. Sorry”

“Where are you then?” 

“Home. Orli dropped me off about 5 minutes ago. Just had to try and reach you. But seriously, you guys have to sort it out. If you don’t get together soon I’m going to lock you in a room and not let you out until you’re all sweaty and mussed.”

Dom couldn’t help but smile, “Lij, you say the nicest things.” The doorbell rang.

“Looks like you were right about Orli, I’d better go.”

Dom was still smiling, pushing the off button on the mobile when he swung his front door open; he looked up from the phone and the smile slid off his face.

Billy stood in the doorway, eyes ablaze, his whole body a study in tightly reigned control. The tension coming off him was palpable.

"Dominic." He said, his voice low and deadly. And then he smiled.

Dom's eyes widened, jaw dropping, as adrenaline zinged through him. Before he could think, he was instinctively backing away and swinging the door closed.

Bill's hand shot out, strong fingers wrapping around the edge of the door. His step forward blocked its path with his foot.

"I think you'll find, my Dommie, that I have excellent self control."

Panic spiked through Dom, this looked like the Billy he knew but he’d never seen his eyes glitter so darkly. Never seen him with such agile, predatory grace, the way he moved around the door and slammed it resoundingly shut behind him.

“Bill, I-” he managed to stutter, backing away into the lounge.

“Yes, Dom?” Billy’s eyebrow quirked sardonically, it amused him to see Dom backing down so uncharacteristically, caught off guard. Was that even panic he saw as Dom’s eyes flicked down the hallway, was it the fight or flight reaction setting his chest heaving, his eyes now fixed to Billy’s as he circled warily.

Dom’s shoe caught the edge of the lounge rug and he fell, sprawling on his arse, quickly struggling to get his elbows under him to help lever himself into a sitting position, intending to get up.

Two more strides and Billy was there, one foot planted between his legs the other next to his hip.

Dom’s mouth fell open as his eyes traveled up Billy’s body. Taking in the sure stance, the tight swell against his jeans of his prominent erection, Dom gulped, watching the way Billy was casually rolling up his sleeves like he meant business. His Billy had never looked so feral.

Billy leaned down and grabbed his chin, tipping his head back until his calm gaze met Dom’s wild eyes. “Don’t bother getting up Dommie,” he leered down at him.

“Bill, I-” Dom started again.

Billy crouched over him, hand still holding his chin, “What do you say Dominic?”

Bill had expected a ‘sorry’, a hasty ill-contrived explanation for Dom leaving him high and dry and in the middle of company, but he hadn’t expected the way Dom had tipped his head further into the strength of Billy’s hand, his tongue ghosting across his dry lips.

A thousand responses whizzed through Dom’s mind and he looked up, eyes full of feeling, surprising them both with the longing that shone through. “Please?” he breathed the word almost like a prayer.

Billy’s eyes widened just a tad, then crinkled as he smiled at Dom, leaning further into him, his hand coming around to cradle Dom’s head.

Dom heard as much as felt Billy whisper “Dom,” against his lips as Billy took him in an achingly tender kiss. Lips soft, gentling against his own. They’d kissed before, but never like this. Never with Billy opening him up, his tongue slipping past his lips as he settled his knees around him and pressed their bodies together even as he lay Dom gently down, stretching out over him.

Dom’s fingers wound through Billy’s short hair. His other hand seeking the small of Billy’s back, pressing them closer together as their tongues danced, wove intricate patterns of texture and feeling, slick and shivery, hot and clever as they curled against one another. 

Their world shrank in around them, concentrated into the singular feeling of that kiss. Consuming and tender, passionate and gentle, that singular kiss made up of multiple layers of feeling. Lips, dark with blood, pulsing against each other. Breathing into each other, like an infinity loop, soft murmurings from Billy’s lips into Dom’s eager mouth, taken up by Dom and echoed back to Billy. Nothings filtered through Dom’s desire, coming flooding back along Dom’s clever tongue, moving with sly, practiced ease against Billy’s to coax more fallen words from his lips. 

“Think we’ve waited long enough, Dommie. Don’t you?” Billy was smiling now, the curve of his lips moving to Dom’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. 

Dom grunted as Billy’s teeth nipped the sensitive flesh. His hand pressed more firmly into the small of Billy’s back, pushing their bodies harder together, then gathering up his top, pushing it upwards with the palms his hands as he explored the flesh of Billy’s back.

Dom could feel Billy move under his touches, his lithe back tense and curve as he was worked his way down Dom’s neck. Open mouthed kisses, sucking the flesh into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth, just hard enough to make Dom gasp and consider moving away even as he leaned harder into the kisses.

Billy ducked his head, enough to let Dom slip the top over and went back nuzzling his neck. Moving along his collarbone with broad swipes of his tongue as Dom eased one arm out of the top and left the other for Billy to shake off. Already Dom’s hands were back to drifting down Billy’s torso, feeling the expanse of smooth pale skin, the scratchy roughness of his chest hair as he moved further downwards to grasp the button on Billy’s jeans.

Popping the button, the zip edging down against the back of his hand as his splayed fingers dipped between their bodies to cup Billy’s hard heat. “Oh god I need to touch you Bills.” 

He bought his free hand up to tangle in Billy’s hair. Pulling him into an ardent kiss. Hard and hot their mouths moved together, frantically pushing closer to each other as Dom ground the heel of his hand against Billy’s aching erection.

“Gotta have you,” Billy panted into Dom’s mouth, Dom grunting urgent sounds of encouragement as Billy pressed full length against him, grinding into his hand and pressing his hip against Dom’s own burning hardness.

Billy reached one hand down to push his jeans down his hips, unwilling to unwind the other from Dom’s hair, “Off, these have to come off.” Dom’s other hand joined him and they succeeded in pushing the remainder of Billy’s clothes most way down his thighs. Far enough that Dom could grab a firm handful of Billy’s arse and grind their bodies together.

Both Billy’s hands were now back wrapped in Dom’s hair, even as Dom ground their hips together Billy was devouring his mouth. Both of them gasping for breath, chests heaving as their tongues slid in and out together. Hard kisses, demanding kisses, seeking entrance, more depth and more taste. The taste that was Dom in Billy’s mouth and Billy in Dom’s mouth. Intoxicating. Billy’s whole body pressing against Dom, leaning into the kiss and wanting more and more of him. Dom open and pulling Billy in with teasing bites and long, strong tongue wrapping around his own.

Suddenly Billy was up, sitting back, full across Dom’s lap and bringing Dom up with him. Billy’s knees planted either side of Dom’s hips and even as he rocked against him, he was grabbing the hem of Dom’s t-shirt and peeling it up and off him.

“Bedroom?” Dom queried, Bill swatting his hands away from his arse. 

“Oh no Dommie, I like it here.” Billy’s body arched against him, using his weight to force him back down to the rug, “I’m gonna make you forget where you are.”

A quick nip at his lips and Billy was moving. Sliding down. Bites to neck, shoulder, chest as he slid lower eliciting grunts from Dom. His hands wove into Billy’s hair as he moved across his chest. 

“Gonna make you scream, my Dommie.” Billy’s lips were now moving feather soft across Dom’s nipples.  
“I’m gonna make you beg.”

Dom’s breath was coming in ragged gasps, fingers twirling in Billy’s hair as his lips pressed harder against his nipple. 

One of Billy’s hands came to rest lightly against the other nipple as he started to work his lips firmer. Rolling the nipple around, pressing his lips hard against it until he could hear Dom’s breath catching and feel his back just start to arch. Building up the sensation. Soft lips, firming now and tongue flickering strongly across the erect nub. 

Rolling the other nipple between his fingers he could feel the blood flow into it, feel it start to heat and swell, react to his touch. Swap mouth and hand and give each equal time, build it up slowly. So hot now under his touch, he could see the blush of heat across Dom’s chest and spreading down to his nipples. Dom making small guttural noises, hands massaging against Billy’s scalp.

Harder again. Billy laved his tongue roughly against the delicate tip then started with teeth. Nipping. Dom’s sounds getting louder now, his hands firmer against his head. Billy pulls the whole nipple into his mouth, sucking, feeling it’s hardness against his tongue, the areola tight as he rolls it in his mouth. Dom’s back is arching up off the rug, a staccato mix of 'more' and 'too much' as Billy is pushing to the edge of pleasure; Dom alternating between “Fuck” and sharp “Ah” noises that might be the beginning of pain. 

Billy swaps mouth and hand again and works in earnest. Rolling the nipples and pulling, biting hard, pushing as hard as he can. One of Dom’s hands has fallen away, grasping at the edge of the rug and the other is tugging at Billy’s hair now.

Dom’s louder again, grunting as Billy bites and bites against him. Back arching off the rug with each bite but he can’t stop himself, unsure as to if he’s arching up into Billy’s mouth or relaxing away from the bites. It’s exquisitely painful, making him ache and Billy’s not getting any gentler. Billy balances himself on his knees and slides a hand down to rub Dom through his jeans. 

“Fuck Billy, please.” Dom’s grinding out between clenched teeth, head flung back, hand exerting pressure on Billy’s head to move lower. The pain of Billy’s sharp bites at his nipples now zinging like electricity straight to his groin as Billy’s hand moves painstakingly slowly up and down his length.

Billy pops the buttons of Dom’s jeans and his released cock springs hard against the hot skin of Billy’s chest and Billy is sliding against it, moving further down Dom’s body. 

Shifting further down he kicks his own jeans the remainder of the way off and settles between Dom’s legs. Elbows resting on either side of Dom’s hips Billy smirks up at him. “Is this what you want, Dommie?” Billy grins carnally at him, fingers still grazing against his nipples.

“Oh yeah,” Dom growls out

“Like this?” Billy grins and he dips his head down to run his bottom lip gently from base to tip, “Your cock in my mouth?” eyes sparkling darkly as he locks eyes with Dom, almost motionless.

“Billy.” More demanding this time.

“My lips so hot around you,” Billy snakes out his tongue and flicks the underside of Dom’s head, watching as a drop of precum forms at the tip.

Dom pushes against Billy’s head with his hand again.

“Buried deep in my throat, muscles clenching around you as you come?” Licking his lips Billy glides smoothly across Dom’s head, collecting that drop of precum.

“Fuck yeah,” Dom’s hand is moving to join the other wrapped in Billy’s hair and his hips move upwards demanding, as Billy pulls back and grabs both his wrists.

Slamming them down at his sides Billy smiles ferally at him, “See Dominic? You need a lesson in patience, and I, luckily, have the self control to give it to you.”

Dom struggles, eyes wide for a moment before Billy’s mouth, hot and gorgeous and oh so fuckable, descends on him.

Billy feels like he’s shaking, shaking so hard he’s not sure how he’s managing to hold Dom down but he’s doing it. The scent of Dom, like the humidity of sex, rises around him in musky wafts and he can’t get his lips around Dom fast enough. He smiles again, and quirks an eyebrow tauntingly at Dom’s delightful expression of abject shock. He’s reeling from a heady mixture of his own desire and struck by how funny it is that Dom seems to have forgotten that he was indeed very pissed off when he arrived and had every intention of making him pay. 

Dom should know by now that Scots never forget anything that is owed to them. And as far as Billy is concerned, Dom well and truly owes him and he’s going to collect.

Billy’s lips are firm and rhythmic, exerting hot, wet pressure around Dom’s cock and Dom’s suddenly sucking in urgent gasps of air, fingers clutching and hips trying to move against Billy’s arms. He's taut from fast-held wrists to straining shoulders, tension building in his body, his pulse thundering in his ears.

Billy is running his open mouth around the base of Dom’s cock. Tongue tracing the vein before dipping back down, taking Dom deep into his throat, tongue flat and undulating against the underside of his cock. Now Dom’s moving, hips desperately trying to set a rhythm, matching his loud exclamations, “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” but Billy’s elbows are firmly across his hips and his legs wound around his, limiting the movement.

“Mmmm,” Billy purrs against him, Dom drawing in a shuddering breath at the feeling. “Must be liking that, my Dommie,” with every ‘m’ Billy pitches the hum low, the feeling reverberating through the velvet soft skin, buzzing along Dom’s hard shaft, tightening his balls and spreading low across his abdomen.

“Oh fucking hell,” Dom’s voice is harsh and rough, the words forced out of him as his body twitches under Billy’s ministrations. Like call and response, Billy’s mouth is moving against him again and Dom’s whole body is wracked with spasms in response.

“My Dommie,” swirls of tongue and steady rhythm, “gonna make you mine,” humming steadily as his mouth continues to explore every texture of Dom.

Billy can feel Dom curling now, his feet twitching uncontrollably against his legs, his whole body shuddering, he’s so close now.

“More Dommie? Tell me you want more.” The feeling of Billy’s voice thrumming against the delicate skin, matching his fluttering pulse, races through him.

“God Billy, yes, yes.” Dom’s voice is hoarse and desperate.

Billy’s mouth lifts off just as he feels Dom’s balls start to tighten. “Shame.”

“No, Bills. No god, please!” Dom’s shouting, his whole body is jerking as he tries to reach after that sensation. The cold air startling against his skin, wet with Billy’s saliva.

“Control, Dommie, it’s all about control.” 

But Billy doesn’t let him get too carried away in his desperate struggles now. Drops his head lower and sucks one of Dom’s balls into his mouth, rolls it around, sucking gently. Dom’s writhing lessens and his legs spread, offering himself up, letting Billy have any access he wants as long as he doesn’t stop. Billy eases Dom back from the brink, with an expert tongue, coaxing the tightness away as he swaps to the other sac, taking it gently into his mouth, slow sucking, releasing the coiled tension there.

Moves lower still, sucking against the area behind his balls.

“FUCKING HELL BILLS.” Dom’s hips jerk so abruptly Billy has to dodge his nose out of the way and struggles to maintain his grip on Dom’s sweaty wrists.

Digging his elbows further into Dom’s hips Billy ducks his head back down. Sucking the delicate skin there and taking long lazy swipes with his tongue.

The pain of Billy’s sharp elbows dug into Dom’s hips only heightens his arousal and it's all Dom can do to keep breathing. Head flung back and eyes squeezed shut he’s oblivious to everything around him. All that matters is the sound of Billy’s breathing, panting harsh and the feeling of his mouth and tongue, setting him alight.

The feeling so intense as Billy laves from his balls all the way down to his arse. Hard strokes of muscular tongue pushing against him as Billy moves closer and closer to his entrance. 

“Don’t stop, don’t you bleeding stop.” 

Billy can’t help but smile. Flicks his tongue against Dom’s puckered opening a couple of times, slides back to this balls to suck them into his mouth and is caught. The sight of Dom’s cock is mesmerizing to him. Standing so rigid out from his body, swollen and purple, throbbing with every beat of his pulse and weeping clear pre-cum like it’s mourning Billy’s absence. Billy takes a couple of hard swipes against Dom’s arse, likes the way Dom’s body rolls with the sensation and the words are tumbling freely from Dom’s mouth.

“Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.”

Slides his mouth up the whole way, across sensitive skin, the full roundness of his balls and the delicate soft skin there, to glide from base to tip of Dom’s cock and over. Dom lets out an open throated guttural growl as Billy wraps his lips tightly around his head and grazes down, so hard it almost hurts, to hook his teeth under the ridge and push his tongue back and forth across Dom’s slit.

“God, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” 

Billy watches Dom as he slides firmly up and down enjoying the chain reaction flowing from the slick slide of his mouth to the roll of Dom’s hips and his urgent demands to be fucked. Dom’s head is thrown back, strong jaw silhouetted, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the words are forced out of him. 

Dom’s hips arch sharply and Billy hears the breath rush into Dom and the words stop.

In that moment of silence all Billy can think is ‘No you fucking don’t,’ and he’s moving so quickly Dom doesn’t know what’s happening until Billy is sitting across his hips, one hand tight at the base of his cock, feet hooked over the top of his thighs pressing him still.

Held on the precipice Dom’s whole body spasms but it doesn’t come. HE DOESN'T COME. Billy’s grip, painful at the base of his cock is keeping the throbbing release away and he’s fighting it.  
“Jesus, Billy, NO!” Dom’s eyes focus and he’s bucking. Feet trying to plant on the floor enough to dislodge Billy, hands now free, grappling to pull his hand away and get his hands back onto him, anything to move him.

Billy’s enjoying the yelling actually, Dom’s cursing him and begging him in the same breath, trying to get enough purchase on Billy to move him but enough is enough. The urgency has drained out of Dom’s body enough that Billy knows he’s again pushed him back from the brink. 

Billy, sweat beading along his forehead, wrestles Dom’s wild wrists back into his grasp. 

Yanking them over his head he pins them against the ground with one hand and leans his mouth in so close to Dom’s ear, “When I choose, Dommie. You’ll come when I choose.”

He rocks their bodies together, erections flush and takes Dom in a deep, devouring kiss. Pushing his head back into the rug, teeth hard, he forces his tongue roughly into Dom’s mouth. Asserting his control even further. Bill focuses on the kiss, tries to ignore the incredible feeling of Dom’s cock moving against his own erection, speaking to the aching in his balls.

He feels Dom relax slightly, arms no longer straining against his hold.

“Anything Bill, anything you want,” he begs.

Bill pulls back to look at this gorgeous boy, laid out before him. Sweat is pooled on his chest and he’s flushed from neck down to his glistening cock, jaw slack, his lips swollen. Billy’s cock twitches as he takes in Dom’s total abandon, pupils dilated and out of control.

He roams his free hand over Dom’s body. Feeling the tight muscles at his waist, subtle and taut from all the yoga. Dipping his lips he takes in the hard contour of Dom’s collarbone. Their cocks continue to move together, and he enjoys the delicious friction a moment more before lifting his hips enough to let Dom’s cock slide through to brush against the underside of his balls and between the firm cheeks of his arse.

He sets a steady motion, pleasurable but not too much so. Again he means to build them up slowly, his own cock moving slickly against Dom’s rippled abdomen, Dom’s sliding pressed between his cheeks.

“Just fucking do it Billy, fuck me.”

Dom’s taken with their motion now. The slow roll of Billy’s hips, the movement of his tongue along his collarbone, moving up to his jaw.

He can watch Billy now, travelling down his chest to latch onto his nipples once again. Tongue and teeth, cold air blown across then hot tongue again. 

The movement of his mouth is so damned erotic. Mouth open and tongue slipping out, the fine line of his delicate top lip moving against Dom’s skin.

The roll of his hips is driving him insane. Slow slide, slick against Billy’s sweaty skin.

Dom’s voice is breaking now, “Fuck me, just fuck me.” Like a mantra, over and over again as Billy makes love to him.

Stretched out before him, Dom is so beautiful it’s breathtaking and Billy’s control won’t hold out much longer. Pressing their bodies closer together he grinds his erection against Dom’s hip and his lips continue their claimstaking of Dom. Passionate open mouthed kisses across his chest.

Moving up again to his shoulder, biting against collarbone. Billy takes a firm bite of shoulder and rolls it between his teeth. Angles his body so that his wiry chest hair is grazing against Dom’s overloaded nipples. Feels Dom squirm as the different layers of stimulation coalesce into blinding, desperate need.

“Come on Billy, just fuck me. Come ON!” Words wrenched out of him. 

Billy’s mouth’s at his neck now, burning hot against the flesh. Stinging nipples making Dom arch hard against him.

“Please fuck me, fuck me,” more frantic now, Dom trying to move harder against him.

His earlobe sucked into the warm wet heat of Billy’s mouth, tugging against the lobe and running it over the soft lower lip.

“God Billy, God. Come on, please.”

He can still feel Billy’s tongue flicking against his ear, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Please, please, anything Bill.”

Billy’s chest hair is rubbing against his tingling nipples, his tongue is in his ear and all the stimuli are almost unbearable as Billy moves over him, continuing the firm roll of his hips.

“You know I just might.” Billy whispers against his ear and his hips dip, find the right angle and sink down around Dom’s slick cock.

Dom’s body arches so hard he’s virtually off the floor, the taut bow of his wrists held firmly above his head to his thighs pinned under Billy’s curled up feet. The heat and tight pressure of muscle enveloping his cock is incredible.

“JESUS CHRIST BILLY!” Totally taken by surprise, the scream tears out of him.

Billy closes his eyes against the sharp sting and it’s everything he needs to hear to take his mind away for a moment while the discomfort subsides.

He buries his hands in Dom’s hair, murmurs “Dommie, I’ve got you,” against his ear and then he’s moving. Driving him deeper and deeper inside, passionate kisses as he rocks above Dominic.

It’s all Dominic can do to get his hands, finally free, on Bill. In his hair, pulling him into their increasingly frantic kisses, cupping his jaw, flowing down to his waist and then pressing against the small of his back, curving around to grab his arse and pull them harder together. Billy’s balls slap against Dom’s abdomen and he can feel the heat emanating from his cock.

One hand entwined in Billy’s hair, Dom can’t stop kissing him and the other now moves to nudge his thigh, pressing his knees further apart, sinking his hips lower and Dom deeper with each thrust. Dom’s long fingers back at Billy’s hip, guiding him as he moves around Dom’s cock. Pressing him impossibly closer, wanting to feel every bit of Billy’s tight heat.

The feeling of Dom inside him is amazing, everything Billy had been waiting for, daydreaming about for all these months. His cock, hot and strong, long and lithe, 'just like his hands' Billy thinks, moving with strong sure thrusts in and out of him. Creating sweet friction, burning hot and ecstatic and when Dom’s fingers wrap around his hip and begin guiding him in earnest he nudges that sweet spot and Billy is upright, body wracked as the pleasure ripples through him. Billy lets out a long keening moan, ending with Dom’s name and it’s the most intoxicating sound Dom has ever heard.

Moving with abandon now, Billy’s hips and thighs are trembling with the exertion as he rides Dom, rides him hard and Dom’s hands at his waist pull him deep down around him with every stroke. Every thrust brushing that spot that makes Billy gasp and let out long open-mouthed moans.

As Billy’s hips work, Dom can feel the increasing tension through his thighs, across his arse as the muscles work, sweat sliding down Billy’s naked chest. Each time Billy moves his muscles tighten and clench around Dom and his cock aches just a little more. Bill’s cock is red and urgent against his belly and he takes it into his hand, gently circling the head with his fingers.

Billy shudders and his hips start to stutter. His movements are erratic now, muscles clenching, moans falling unbidden from his lips. His head is tipped up to the ceiling, eyes shut.

With each movement Billy is caught, between the firm grasp of Dom’s hand swirling around his aching head and the amazing feeling of Dom filling him. Dom strokes Billy’s whole length now, milking the pleasure out of him with every stroke, his thumb jutting out to push against the underside of his head with every upward movement.

Billy is totally lost in the sensation, the blinding unadulterated pleasure that is the dual feeling of Dom thrusting home embedded far inside him and the hot rough friction of his hand gripping him. As Bill rises up, Dom’s hands slide firmly down his shaft to a strong grip encircling his base, sinking down and Dom’s pushing, deliciously urgently inside him, almost too intense combined with the feeling of his thumb rubbing across his over sensitized head. His every movement sends waves of pleasure ricochetting through him, intensifying with the frantic uncontrolled writhing of his hips and suddenly Billy is bucking against Dom’s hands “Oh, jeezus, fucking christ, Dom” elongating to a wail as he comes, spilling hotly across Dom’s abdomen.

Dom’s eyes are wide as he sees his Billy transform, Billy brought to orgasm at his doing is a sight of sheer sexy loveliness. His whole body trembling as he comes, head thrown back, back arching, his torso glistening with the sheen of sweat.

His muscles spasm around Dom, thighs clenching and even as his back arches he lets one arm fall back, hand trailing behind him to reach down and brush his fingertips against Dom’s balls. 

Dom feels Billy sink even further down around him as he arches back into his orgasm, muscles gripping tightly, burning heat as Billy rides him down to his balls and his fingers now so softly brushing against him there. The pulse of Billy’s orgasm clenching around his embedded cock, Billy’s own intense abandoned beauty and Dom is losing it too.

Hands digging into Billy’s hips, Dom thrusts up frantically, hips working violently as he comes spurting deeply inside him, “FUCK YEAH,” a hoarse shout, wrenched out of him. 

Billy collapses against him and he is totally unable to lose the grip on his hips. Above all things he must hold his Billy to him and never let him go.

Billy tucks his head up under Dom’s chin and they pant together, desperately trying to regain their breath. He brings his arms up around Dom, one hand brushing back sweaty tendrils of Dom’s choppy fringe before reaching into his hair and cradling his head in their embrace.

Chests heaving, blood pounding through their veins they lie in a spent heap, the world left behind in this moment of blissful connectedness.

Billy’s breathing starts to normalize and Dom can feel a low chuckle against his neck.

“What?” he asks, stroking his hand down the length of Billy’s spine.

“The look on your face.”

“What?” Dom sounds confused.

“When I walked in. You looked like you thought I was going to kill you.” Billy’s really chuckling now, a low pleasant sound wrapped in his native burr.

Dom’s heart is racing and he can still feel a throbbing ache, echoing from his orgasm. “You nearly did Bills, you nearly did.”

“Have you no remorse,” Billy’s teasing him now, lips tracing lazy kisses across his neck as he speaks.

“What!”

“You were meant to say ‘Sorry’.”

Dom holds him closer still, tipping his head to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I could never be sorry about this.”


End file.
